Chapter one: Chains of Darkness
Chapter 1: Chains of Darkness Jake ran through the muddy forest dodging branches as fast as he could, thunder flashing through the clouds and booming back and forth scaring him he eventually happens upon a girl standing in the rain her hair soaked only flashes of lightning could show she was there and an uneasy presence. Jake yells “you need to go there is something in this forest chasing me” he was soaked know standing in a small clearing. She turned around only flashes of lighting showing her movements and a hint of a smirk as she spoke “You are the one that should be running Jake” she began laughing hysterically as a giant creature known as the Dranc on all fours no eyes looking slimy and brown because of the rain. 1 Jake turned around and the creature slashes at him putting three bloody marks across his face he fell backwards unconscious. Garok was carrying another man into his Arena located in a forest near the small town of Goragon. Then Garok threw the unconscious man into the arena, turned around, and walked to the giant gates through the bloodstained pavement and as he reached the gates he smiled and thought “if I’m a lost soul… then that makes you a dead one” he then laughed. Then just as he turned around to look at the man, knowing he will be conscious in a few seconds but he only saw a brown blur. Then a Sauron had swooped down and grabbed the man with its talons started to rip the man apart but a teenage dragon swooped down and tried to eat him to but it bit the Sauron’s leg and the Sauron clawed it but the dragon paid it back by clawing its stomach. 2 Therefore, the Sauron flew away injured and the dragon had won the fight. In addition, flew away uninjured into the dark and stormy sky too dangerous for a Sauron to fly in the clouds. Sally was playing with her newfound powers of telekinesis to learn more about herself and the powers then she went to her tiny shack to sleep. When she woke up, she noticed a bomb she yelled “Korak you know who the fuck I am bitch” the TV turned on turned on and Yelled, “I am not Korak I am Ekar”. Sally looked around and said “Ekar who I-is that wait y-you killed people by playing with their emotions then you force them to blow themselves up” Ekar smiled and said “I do you are absolutely right Sally know as you look around I will release you then you’ll try to get out see you on the next floor”. Then Sally walked around scared forgetting about her powers she saw a flickering light she walked toward it and saw her family her home she walked into it. 3 They looked at her and yelled, “Hey its Sally she’s a merciless killer”. Sally looked at them with tear-filled eyes and cried, “I’m not a killer”. They scowled back at her and yelled, “You are a killer you killed your brother and your mother” she turned around and saw them standing there looking at her and said, “How could you do that to us you’re a monster aGKC1 merciless blood thirsty monster why would you kill us”. She cried “b-but I didn’t do it… it wasn’t me” tears stared to rain down her cheeks and the room turned into a stormy night. Sally turned her head and saw Cemal his arms were, wrapped around her, she then buried her face into his inviting arms and cried he had looked at her and said, “What happened Sal”. She looked up and told everything to him and grabbed his Carmel colored hands her tears welled up in her eyes she choked on her words and said “promise me you’ll never let go you’ll never stop loving me even when we die we’ll be together… forever”. 4 He stared at her “I don’t love you… I never have and never will” tears fall down her cheek “don’t say that don’t ever say that” she yelled but he soon fades away and then the setting changes. Kitara rode her Dranc to Ekar’s base with 2 other riders behind her she thinks about Sally as she rides them there she burst through the wall. (Sally opens the back door to Kitara’s base thinking it was all over she looks and yelled “Kitara why do you kill”) Kitara grips her katana as she sliced one of Ekar’s men and blood flew around like someone hitting the water during a cannonball. (Kitara’s clone looked Sally in the eyes “I kill to survive if I don’t kill humans would’ve destroyed this Planet a long time ago the war that is near… well that is going to happen in the year 2358 would’ve already. “ Happened 2000 years ago but it didn’t because I kill no because we all kill we do it to survive your fragile you kill because you get angered or scared something or someone will kill you. “) 5 Kitara runs through runs on top of a Dranc’s back and uses it like a trampoline so she jumped off the 12-foot creature it then attacks a man and eats him alive ripping out his guts as the man yelled, “help me”. Kitara looks at a door to a room and her three Dranc’s and two Dranc riders keep killing Ekar’s men she begins to walk toward the door. (Sally looks at Kitara intensely) “you’ve seen the real me the nice me… why did I… no what will I be in the future do I ever go back or change” she slaps Sally “don’t ask me those questions I won’t answer and you know that along with Alphonso’s rules”. Leah and Chris walk through the forest Leah skips humming next to her brother as they ran around playing. When they noticed Jake lying down on the ground he had three claw marks across his face they jump with surprise not recognizing him until he mumbled they grabbed their phones and called 911 immediately. 6 They didn’t know what kind of animal would do it and neither did the police or ambulance they were surprised Jake had survived and what he described to him wasn’t any animal they’d ever come across it was a new monstrous species that was bigger than a bear being about 11 feet tall not standing on its hind legs. As they rolled Jake into the cold hospital he felt a sense of fear and disappointment his father was the president and he was weak even though he’d only seen him on television and the first 8 years of his life he’d never been sadder than this day he felt rage toward the white haired woman. He looked around and saw lights whizzing by he saw doors rushing then he saw Leah and Chris he had started to black out when he heard a male voice yell, “Come on we need a room and fast” then he was out like a light. He woke up in a room the lights on him he looked and saw his mom and sister who had just asked the doctor “will he ever heal or will we have him umm… before we can do surgery”. Jake whispered softly “mom I-I’m okay I-its fine it just hurts” the doctor shows him how he looks in a mirror Jake softly whispers “I-I will get that thing back mom that women I-I need revenge ugh”. The doctor (7) looked at Kate Jakes 16 year old sister then at Jake’s mom and signals her to the hallway she looks at the doctor with panic she said “I-is my son going to be okay or is he going to be okay will he survive when can he go back to work”. The doctor looked at her calmly “ma’am your son’s slashes from the animal have turned into scars incredibly fast I don’t know how he should’ve died he was incredibly lucky to have survived this”. Jake leans forward and whispers in Kate’s ear “Tell mom I want to leave know please”. She walks out the door and tells her mom “Jake wants to leave”. 8 So she walked back into the room, Jake had been fully dressed and ready to leave when she got into the room. Audrey got in the car and waited for Jake and Kate to get in the car, Jake opened the door to let his sister in the car first she got in then he sat next to her when Audrey arrived she parked her shiny blue mustang. Jake immediately hopped out of the car and ran into the big teal house; he ran to his room, locked the door, and sat in his bed. He looked up at the ceiling fan and lay back in his bed for about a minute or so and got up he started to make a mask with three claw marks across the left side of it and three across the right side. Jake rummaged through his closet to find his cloak with a belt when he finally found it his mom called him. He walked downstairs to get his food he prayed for grace and then walked back upstairs and prepared to leave when his sister had walked into his room and curiously (9) asked “Jake what are you doing”. Jake replied, “I’m leaving tonight and I’m not coming back until I get my revenge on whoever did this to me” She looked at him intensely “if you leave I’ll stop you or I’m coming with you”. He swallowed hard “ok then sis I’m leaving tomorrow so wake up early sis”. she grinned at him “ok I will” Jake continued to pack weapons and food and watched as familiar people walk around outside and the normal things they always did, knowing he was going to leave all of his old life tears started to rain from his eyes but he stopped. As he looked, at his mask, which had lay, across his cloak he then put his cloak on and then looked at his mask and then he put it on, he grabbed the weapons and food and put them in a bag across his back. He crawled out of the window and left his sleeping sister and mom as he walked down the dark desolate street, well everything except for a few streetlights. He continued to walk when he finally stopped near the edge (10) of the dark forest and felt a sense of fear and anguish he stepped into it as his feet crunched on the dry leaves he finally knew there was no turning back if his father ever came back he wouldn’t see him. Jake knew if we in he was not going to return he inched closer great memories of family and friends flashing through his head he knew he was not going to return home. He stepped in the forest and all of the memories stopped when he heard something whisper “come hear boy come here yes that’s it get a little closer” he stopped walking and looked around. Jake yelled “where are you who are you”. The voice replied “I am no were see I was banished here on Earth look toward the shadows in the day look dark caves and the shadows of the night you will see me you will die when I figure out a way to unleash myself I will (11) kill”. Jake interrupts him by asking, “So you’re not in physical form meaning you can’t hurt me?” red eyes started to appear in the darkness. “I am Mati fool I can and will hurt you boy you just don’t know how strong I am right know”. Jake stared at the eyes and walked away ignoring them. However, could not shake the feeling that the eyes could have been one of the Dragons of darkness. However, truly, even the Evil Eyes... Mati can die. The one that fought the Greek Gods the one that was the all-powerful son of Death ignored in history books (but if you look deep, enough into the darkness a pair of red eyes will seem to be staring right into your soul). The forest seemed to get darker and darker until I finally could not see any more I started to trip and fall over logs and leaves but I could not see anything I just was. Stranded in a pool of darkness then I saw tendrils of darkness reaching out for me I tried to move but I was held in place darkness started to crawl up my legs until it reached all the way up my neck then I see the eyes again they whisper “Now who can’t hurt you”. Jake stuttered “I-I feel n-no pain only this c-cold darkness wrapping around me” he then screamed in pain as the darkness started to feel like fire burning him his limbs his organs everything felt like fire burning him. Then it all stopped. The darkness unraveled from him very fast and he fell to the ground and thought “why can’t my vampire powers work these creatures are unbelievable…” Jake was then interrupted by a deep masscult voice “The reason why you are getting hurt and not regenerating is because those creatures are inhuman they are creatures that can kill an immortal God or Goddess all except for the creature that attacked you weeks ago”. Jake replied while backing away “And sir how do you know”. He replied while moving his arm, “Well I feel ashamed how you cannot notice your own king”. GKC1